


Not a Good Bye

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [22]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sometimes it's better to talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, why didn't you tell me?

Zeke stared at Casey with narrowed eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you plan to move to Boston after graduation?"

He shrugged, pretending to be calmer than he actually was. He hadn't thought, that it would be so difficult.  
„I guess it's about time to move on. You don't do serious relationships, remember?“

Zeke swallowed; of course, he could remember all the shit he had said again and again. Because he had been much too afraid to admit the truth. Would it be too late now?

„I don't want you to go,“ he murmured.

„Why?“

„Because I love you.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
